Sakura Reign
by jaeyeoniie11
Summary: she is a princess that possesses the power to rule any kingdom she wants and she is being hunted down. he is a man sent to take her to his master. they discover the impossible as they journey on.


**Sakura Reign**

**A/N: hey guys! jaeyoniie11 here bringing you a new story. so this is my first time making an actual fanfiction and i hope everyone would take their time to read it. constructive criticism would be highly appreciated and no rude comments. and i'll fix up any mistakes later (do tell me). Bear with my writing skills i'm still young. Hope everyone enjoys :)**

**disclaimer: i do not, i REPEAT, do not own GAKUEN ALICE. i could only wish -.-**

**rating: T to be safe.. might change**

**summary: _she_ is being hunted down because of the power that she wields and _he_ is out to get her.**

Chapter one: Murderous Eyes

The night sky was in great confusion. The dark blue sky was battling with the fierce red fires of hell. It was suffocating, the black smoke engulfing the kingdom and lives being gradually taken away ruthlessly. The Northern Kingdom, Nagatama, ruled by the Yukihara's had been sent to a whirlwind of disaster. The shrieks from the inhabitants of this territory could be heard from miles away, the foul smell of blood being inhaled by the survivors was numbing. Ragnarok was the only word to describe this pitiful sight.

"Princess, this way!" a pink haired woman ushered her to a passage way behind the room's closet. Judging by the golden sakura crest on the woman's kimono, she was an honourable member of the imperial palace.

The blazing fire had originated from the Southern wing of the palace where the king and queen's bedchamber were allocated. The imperial guards, the most well trained in martial arts and weaponry had been killed almost instantly. The enemy had invaded the fortress made by the rulers from centuries ago which had withstand blow by blow of powers and surprise attacks. Before the princess was conceived into their world, they had made secret passages as well as booby traps on the way to ensure the safety of the Royals. With the invasion of the enemy upon the fortress they could not rely on the passages and traps to save them.

"Misaki-san has everyone else been gathered?" the princess asked her pink haired conduit. Misaki was four years older than the princess and has since been like sisters but due to the palace etiquette, they had to address each other by their proper titles. She had her utmost respect for her conduit.

"Everyone's been gathered." She paused to scan around the area trying to sense a presence;" they're fixing the carriage and gathering the horses." She replied dragging the princess away. There was definitely someone coming after them. The passage was dark and cold. The only light that could be seen came from the wooden torch Misaki was carrying. She was starting to panic but tried to maintain the strong visage the princess looked up to. She couldn't fail the petite girl scurrying behind her.

"Will we get out of this Misaki-nee?" the princess whispered only for Misaki to hear." Nee-chan you don't have to protect me. Just save yourself and everyone. I-I don't like seeing everyone suffer just because of me." she faked a smile for Misaki. She had never called her Misaki-nee or Nee-chan since they were little. There was longing in her voice to let everyone free of her curse.

"What are you talking about Mikan-chan? Of course we'll get out of this. I'm your onee-chan after all." She reassured Mikan," I will protect you Mikan!" she squeezed Mikan's hand. She would never let anything happen to the princess, not on her watch.

Misaki had kicked the door open and pulled Mikan out. It was rather difficult for them to run since the thick layer of cloth was heavy and since it limited the movements of their legs. They lifted the lower part of their clothing which was not acceptable in society but this was an emergency. They had picked up some speed after that.

"They're here." Misaki muttered, "We have to run faster." She instructed the princess. As they proceeded, a spear had managed to break their sprint. Misaki turned to find the person getting in the way._ Bloody bastard._

"Mikan-chan in the count of three I want you to run as fast as you can while I'll hold him off." Misaki uttered as she let go of Mikan's hand. She took out a pointed dagger-shaped baton with two curved prongs from the handle called a _Sai._ Mikan let out a gasp she had seen her Nee-chan in martial arts combat but never a weapon especially one that belonged to the lineage of Ninjas. Mikan stayed eager to see Misaki duel but also to protect her. "Mikan-chan, please. I am asking you to listen." She felt Miskai's words dig through her soul. She would also expect Misaki to rejoin their troupe after this, "one, two...three!"

She was running to the direction of the carriage. Misaki had instructed her to run to the stables while they were inside the passage. She wanted to stop running and turn back, to forsake her life in exchange for everyone's freedom. It occurred to her that she had to fight, fight for the lives that had been destroyed to protect her, fight for the happiness of her people. She closed her eyes while running, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. As she opened her eyes, she stumbled upon a tree's root sticking out from the ground.

"Humph" she let out a small sound. She was trying to stand up but she had somewhat hurt herself when she fell awhile ago. "C'mon Mikan, you can do this!"With all the energy she had, she once again attempted to rise up but it only stung more. She winced and mentally hit herself. Suddenly, she felt a presence. It was not Misaki who had a strong and vibrant aura. This one was dark, dangerous and grudging.

"It's been awhile since I've waited to catch you Princess Yukihara." A man declared coolly. Her head shot up to his direction as she felt a wave of anxiety going through her system. He had worn an all black clothing to hide the blood from his victims and to blend into the shadows. The only body part that had not been concealed was his eyes. Crimson coloured eyes scrutinizing her from head to toe and rested on her eyes. She could see those cold eyes had caused thousands of deaths and they were hungry for more. _Murderous eyes._


End file.
